mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Icefire Caverns
Icefire Caverns '''is the 4th main course in Super Mario 64 Shining Stars, and is a level with an ice section as well as a lava section. The pipe leading to this level is actually the closest one to Mario once he lands in Shine City. Also an oddity is that there is no indication that this would be an ice or fire level, as it is just brazenly placed on the grass next to the river. The cavern is populated by many bullies as well as both instances of the Big Bully, one which rules the icy half, and the other that rules the firey half. There is also a Warp Pipe leading to the '''Metal Cap. Mario starts on the ice half of the stage. Next to him is a large pond full of blocks of ice. There is also a slope which leads to the top of this section. The fire half is much larger in proportions to the ice half. Just like the ice section, there is a large pool of lava which has many bigger rocks floating in it. There is also a long path which loops around the section and leads to the top. Here there are both fire and icy platforms floating above it. Up here is also the Metal Cap pipe. Levels Star 1: Chilly Boss Fight Mario must defeat the first of two Big Bullies, located on top of the glacier. From the start locate a hill that leads to the top of the icy world. Run all the way to the top to find the Big Bully. On its arena are various pits which contain Icy Lava. Hit it into the lava to get its star. There is nothing bellow its platform, so do not fall unless you want a death. Star 2: The Frozen Islands 5 Secrets are scattered across the islands in the middle of the icy lake. The secrets are signified by small balls-like objects. Simple long jump across the small amount of islands until Mario finds them all. Star 3: Icefire's Molten Side Mario must lure out and defeat the Bully of the fire side of the level. Head through the passage leading to the volcanic area. To the left are big islands with bullies on them. Now, luring the Bully out is very odd, as Mario only has defeat a singular bully to get it to spawn, which is actually the one on the closest island to the entrance. Once that bully dies to the lava, the Big Bully will spawn on a island to the opposite side with 5 other bullies accompanying it. Defeat a couple of the minions near the edge (as the Big Bully can not reach it), then deal with the boss itself. Star 4: Metal Time This star is on top of a waterfall of lava. The easiest way by far is by using the Metal Cap, but it is technically not required. Once you unlock the top from this stage, grab the cap near the entrance to the volcanic area and lava bounce to the lavafall almost directly across from the cap. Once Mario hits the lava, it will send him upward to where the star is located. If Mario is having trouble getting the Metal Cap in this stage, he can also make it with a jump from the top of the Volcanic area by using one of the boxes that the switch provides. Star 5: Icefire's Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins (6 in v4.1) scattered throughout the planet. Some of the coins are located on the path to Star 6 or the Metal Cap. Their locations are as follows: # On one of the Ice Islands # On another Ice Island # Near the Ice Bully's arena # Directly before entering the Volcanic Area # Next to the Metal Cap # On one of the Fire Islands # Before the passage leading into the mountain after long jumping past some Kuromames to Star 6 # Before the passage that leads to the Wall Kicking wall to reach the top When Mario collects all 8 (6 in v4.1), the star appears in the Ice Section Star 6: Lava and Ice Collide Mario must reach the star on the very top of the Volcanic Area. Go into the lava area and take the path to the right. This involves jumping over jagged platforms with Kuromames spitting fire at Mario and eventually leading him to a slope against the wall. Avoid the Lava Jets on the slope and thin path and enter the small cave which leads to a wall Mario must wallkick up. At the top are Lava and Icey Islands that Mario must cross to get to the star. Each of the platforms is solid with a low ring of lava (or icy lava) surrounding it. Long Jump across them to reach the star, avoiding the Chuckyas, Kuromame's fire, and Goombas. Star 7: 100 Coins (80 in v4.1) The number of coins in this level is close to 100 (80 in v4.1), so collect every coin Mario sees. Here is one possible combination of getting 100 coins (80 in v4.1). Blue Coin Switch - 4 Blue Coins = 20 Coins 8 Red Coins = 16 Coins 8 lines of coins = 40 coins 15 Goombas = 15 Coins 2 Skeeters = 6 Coins Coin ring = 8 Coins Overall: 105 Coins Metal Cap While crossing the Lava and Icy platforms for the final star of this level, Mario passed by a "!" Switch. Once pressed, blocks are spawned leading to a distant pipe which is located on top of the lavafall where Star 4 was located. Enemies * Chuckya * Bully * Kuromame * Goomba * Skeeter Trivia * This is one of the many levels inspired by Super Mario Galaxy's Freezeframe Galaxy ** This includes the concept as well as the music ** Star 6's name is also inspired by a Star in the galaxy named "Hot and Cold Collide" *** This also explains why this star is Star 6 in this game, as it was the final star in that galaxy * From on top of the Wall Kick wall, Mario can actually reach the border of the stage and walk easily across the entire thing. There is even a 1-Up hidden up here. * The entire stage uses the icy terrain, which means Mario will get stuck in the ground instead of taking fall damage on both sides. ** This also means Mario will start shivering on the Lava side if left idle * The background for the stage is the one used in Wet Dry World Category:Music-Mario Galaxy Category:Volcanic Area Category:Level Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:Snowscape